parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pooh's Fun Adventures Series
The Pooh Fun's Adventures series on YouTube that you create. After you create the adventure, You'll Sit Down, Grab Some Popcorn, Honey and enjoy the Series amd Movies as Winnie the Pooh and his friends go into new worlds outside of Disney studios and the 100 Acre Wood where they will meet new friends, battle bitter enemies, and save the world at the same time. They would like to be on Collzdane5th Channel. Main Characters *Pooh Bear *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga & Roo Team Character *'Baby Looney Tune: 'Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Sylvester, Daffy Duck, Taz, Tweety, Melissa and Petunia, *'Rolie Polie Olie: 'Olie, Zowie, Polina, Percy, Pappy, Billy, Gizmo, Polly Pi, Wheelie, Coochie and Coo *'The Big Comfy Couch: 'Loonette, Molly, Major Bedhead, Granny Garbonzo, Auntie Macasar, Snicklefritz, and Uncle Chester *'The Fairly Oddparents: 'Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof , and Jorgen Von Strangle *'Spongebob Squarepants: 'Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward, Sandy Cheeks, and Mr. Krab *'Blue's Clues: 'Steve, Blue, Mailbox, Sidetable, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Shovel and Pail, Tickety, Slippery, Periwinkle, Joe, Moona, The Key, Polka Dot, Doodle Board, Boogie Woogie, Fred, Roary, Silly Seat, and Dress Up Chest *'The Loud House: 'Lincoln Loud, Lily Loud, Lisa Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lynn Loud, Luan Loud, Luna Loud, Leni Loud, Lori Loud, Lynn Loud Sr, and Rita Loud Manager * The Doodlebops: Mazz, Jazzmin * The Fairly Oddparents: Jorgan Von Strangle Villians Lab Rats: '''Marcus Davenport, Victor Krane Trivia *Snicklefritz, Polly Pi, The Loud House's parents, Marcus Davenport first appered in Series 2. *Perwinkle first appered in Series 3. *Mazz last appeared in Series 3. *Wheelie, Jazzmin, and Joe first appered in Series 4. *Steve last appered in Series 4 in the last episode. *Auntie Macassar last appered in Series 5. *Poof first appered in Series 5 in the last episode. *Uncle Chester first appered in Series 6. *Moona, The Key, Polka Dot, Doodle Board, Boogie Woogie, Fred, Roary, Silly Seat, Dress Up Chest, and Victor Krane only appered in Series 6. *The Baby Looney Tune abd Marcus Davenport last appered in Series 6. *Coochie and Coo first appered in Series 7 in the last episode. Voices '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Jim Cumming, John Fiedler, Paul Winchel, Ken Sansom, Peter Cullen, Kath Soucie, and Nikita Hopkins '''Baby Looney Tune: '''Sam Vincent, Britt Mckillip, Terry Klassen, Sam Vincent, Ian James Corlett, Sam Vincent, Janyse Jaud and Chiara Zanni '''Rolie Polie Olie: '''Cole Caplin, Kristen Bone, Catherine Disher, Adrain Truss, Len Carlson, Joshua Tucci, Adrain Truss, Rebecca Brenner, Ali Mukadam, Julie Lemieux '''The Big Comfy Couch: '''Alyson Court, Fred Stinson, Grindl Kuchirka, Taborah Johnson, Edward Knuckles '''The Fairly Oddparents: '''Tara Strong, Susanne Blakeslee, Darren Norris, Tara Strong, and Darren Norris '''Spongebob Squarepants: '''Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, and Clancy Brown '''Blue's Clues: '''Steve Burns, Traci Paige Johnson, Michael Rubin, Aleisha Allen, Nick Balaban and Spencer Kayden, Corrine Hoffman, Stephen Schmidt and Marshall Claffy, Kathryn Avery, Cody Ross Pitts, Cameron Bowen, Donovan Patton, Victoria Pontecorvo, Christiana Anbri, Jared Goldsmith, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Joey Mazzarino, Cheryl Blaylock, Joey Mazzarino, Jared Goldsmith, and Tyler Bunch '''The Loud House: '''Grant Palmer, Grey Delisle, Lara Jill Miller, Grey Delisle, Grey Delisle, Jessica DiCicco, Jessica DiCicco, Cristina Pucelli, Nika Futterman, Liliana Mumy, Catherine Taber, Brian Stepanek, and Jill Talley Gallery Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet Tigger (Arms Up).gif|Tigger Shocked rabbit 4.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-the-tigger-movie-3.15.jpg|Eeyore KANGA ROO.jpg|Kanga Roo.PNG|Roo Bugs.PNG|Bugs BabyLolaBunny.png|Lola 20110509193819!Baby Sylvester.png|Slyvester Daffy-duck-baby-baby-looney-tunes-83.4.jpg|Daffy Baby Looney Tunes - 001 - Taz In Toyland-(002856)22-24-21-.jpg|Taz Tweety.PNG|Tweety Melissa.PNG|Melissa Baby Petunia.jpg|Petunia Olie-polie-rolie-polie-olie-the-baby-bot-chase-74.9.jpg|Olie Zowie.jpg|Zowie Percy Polie.jpg|Percy Polina Polie.jpg|Polina Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie- The Great Defender of Fun).jpg|Pappy Billy Bevel (Rolie Polie Olie).jpg|Billy Bevel Gizmo.jpg|Uncle Gizmo Pollie Pie.jpg|Polly Pi Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Coo.png|Coo Coochie.png|Coochie Loonette the Clown.jpg|Loonette Molly.PNG|Molly Major Bedhead.PNG|Major Bedhead Granny Garbanzo.PNG|Granny Garbonzo Auntie Macassar.png|Auntie Macassar Snicklefritz.jpg|Snicklefritz Uncle Chester.PNG|Uncle Chester Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Wanda and Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda Jorgen Von Strangle.jpg|Jorgen Poof.jpg|Poof SpongeBob and Patrick.jpg|Spongebob and Patrick Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).jpg|Sandy Cheek Grumpy Old Troll (Squidward).jpg|Squidward Krabs point at squidward.png|Mr. Krab Steve Nick Jr.jpg|Steve Blue.jpg|Blue Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg|Mailbox Sidetable.jpg|Sidetable Drawer Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.jpg|Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg|Shovel Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg|Pail Tickety Tock.jpg|Tickety Tock Slippery Soap.png|Slippery Soap Periwinkle-blues-clues-69.7.jpg|Periwinkle Blue's Clues Joe.jpg|Joe Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud Leni Loud.png|Leni Loud Luna Loud.png|Luna Loud Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud Lynn Jr.png|Lynn Loud Lucy Loud.png|Lucy Loud Lana Loud.png|Lana Loud Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud Lisa Loud.png|Lisa Loud Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Sr Mazz.PNG|Mazz Bus Driver Bob.PNG|Bus Driver Bob Jazzmin.PNG|Jazzmin Marcus.jpg|Marcus Davenport Victor Krane.jpg|Victor Krane Recurrent themes * '''Where's Piglet? – Pooh and the adventurers enter through a door and introduce themselves, and subsequently can't find Piglet, The adventurers whenever each of them says either "Uh-oh, where's Piglet?" as a rhyme. This initiates the recurring "Where's Piglet?" theme, in which they search for Piglet, sometimes acquiring help from Granny Garbonzo or Jorgan Von Strangle. Eventually, Piglet reveals himself, after the adventurers are not successful in finding him. However, sometimes, they find him. * The Pledge – Pooh and the adventurers all line up together and recite the adventure pledge, waving their flags in the process (and the lights going dark in). Once they finish, they all engage in acrobatic activities for a few seconds. * It's Mazz or Jazzmin! – After the pledge, their manager Mazz or Jazzmin appears from behind a bookshelf, scat singing before speaking in rhyme to the adventurers. She departs by snapping her fingers and disappearing, which the adventurers then try to copy and wonder how she does it. * Don't Pull the Rope! – Just before the adventurers begin their adventure, a rope falls from the ceiling, which Cosmo pulls down, regardless of the others warnings of pulling the rope. When Cosmo tells something related to the episode’s topic while managing to pull the rope anyway, he is drenched in water and subsequently shakes it off. * Get on the Bus! – The adventurers each join Bus Driver Bob on his bus. Bob honks the bus' horn, the adventurers board, and dance and sing their way to travel everywhere. * Sharing Stories: 'Sharing Stories' is a segment that is shown at the end of every episode, somebody tells a story and the other members play the story. Previews Scripts *Pooh's First Adventure Preview Transcript *Winnie the Pooh meets George of the Jungle (1997) Preview Transcript List of Pooh's Adventures in Series 1 # Pooh's First Adventure Part 1 # Pooh's First Adventure Part 2 # Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Pie in the Sky # Pooh's Adventure of Brother Bear # Pooh's Adveture of Bedknobs and the Broomsticks # Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Big Little Mouse # Pooh's Adventure of Stuart Little # Pooh's Adventure of The Brave Little Toaster # Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in The Lost Rock # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Tooth on the Loose # Pooh's Adventure of Fairly Oddparents in Power Mad # Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in All Aboard for Bed # Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Shooting Stars # Pooh's Adventure of Ronald Mcdonald in The Visitor from Outer Space # Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Knit One, Twirl Two # Pooh's Adventure of The Great Mouse Detective # Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in The Backyard Show # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in The Best Dog-gone Show in the World # Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Transparents # Winnie the Pooh Goes Ups # Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in To the Ship To the Ship # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Roll the Camera # Winnie the Pooh meets The Wiggles (1993) # Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents A Wish Too Far # Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Flippy Floppy Fun # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Where's Pappy? # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Just Like Dad # Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Apartnership # Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Something's Fishy # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Spot's Birthday # Sir Pooh Bear Adventure of Sir Rolie Polie Oily # Winnie the Pooh meets The Wiggles in Yummy Yummy (1994) # Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Pecos Bill Cleaned Up the West # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Squareville # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Unruly Polie Olie # Winnie the Pooh and The Shaggy Dog (2006) # Winnie the Pooh meets The Wiggles in Big Red Car # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Rolie Polie Pogo # Pooh's Adventure of Cats Don't Dance # Winnie the Pooh meets Cinderella # Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Sausage Nose # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Pappy Days # Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in The Chap with Caps # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Hickety Up # Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Ping Pong Polka # Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in The Same Game # Pooh's Adventure of Barney's Fun & Games # Pooh's Adventure of A Bug's Life # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Our Two Dads # Pooh's Adventure of Kidsong What to Be # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Grown Ups and Kids # Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Funny Faces List of Pooh's Adventures in Series 2 #Winnie the Pooh Meet The Rugrats (Snicklefritz's first apperence) #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in But Mama But #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Polie Pox #Pooh's Adventure of Sesame Street in 1 2 3 Count with Me #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Surprise #Winnie the Pooh meets Tom and Jerry #Pooh's Adventure of The Muppets from Space #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Hex Game #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Wobbly #Pooh's Adventure of Ronald Mcdonald in The Legend of Grimace island #Pooh's Adventure of Toy Story #Pooh's Adventure and The Tigger Movie #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Rain Rain Go Away #Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in A Day at the Beach #Winnie the Pooh meets Inspector Gadget #Winnie the Pooh meets The Wiggles in Wake Up Jeff #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Upside Downer #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Cutie Go Bye Bye #Pooh's Adventure of Sesame Street in Learning to Share #Pooh and Friends' Bad Day Adventure #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in A Record Bustin' Day #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in A Mile in my Shoe #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Juggling the Jitters #Pooh's Room with a Feud #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Timvisible #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Hoopla #Winnie the Pooh and the Legend of Spookie Ookie #Pooh's Adventure of Ronald Mcdonald in Scared Silly #Winnie the Pooh and The Great Pumpkin #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in That Old Black Magic #Pooh's Adventure of Beauty and the Beast (The Loud House's Parents' First Apperence) #Pooh's Valentine Adventure (Polly Pi's First Apperence) #Pooh's Adventure of Air Buddies #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in I Feel Good #Pooh's Muscle Exercise with Rolie Polie Olie #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Hypno-Eyes #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in The Switch Glitch #Pooh's Pranks Adventure #Pooh's Meets Alvin and the Chipmunks #Pooh's Adventure of The Incredible #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Good Night Knights #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Rude-I-Culous #Pooh's Adventure of The Aristorcats #Pooh's Fashion Adventure (Note: Pooh sparks a fashion frenzy when he turns Lily's diapers into the coolest styles the kingdom has ever seen upon being told about them by Leni and Cosmo. He soon ends up in a fashion war with Rabbit and Wanda over the diaper distributions.) #Winnie the Pooh Make It Snappy #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Nectar of the Odds #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Red Hat, Green Hat #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Information Super Highway #Adventurers in the Band (Marcus Davenport First Apperence) (Note: When Pooh discover that Marcus is Evil, Nobody don't believe him.) #Pooh's Adventure of Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving #Pooh's Adventure of Snow Buddies #Pooh's Adventure of Wiggly Wiggly Christmas List of Pooh's Adventures in Series 3 #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Give Your Head a Shake #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Home Sick #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in The Good Seed #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Round and Round and Square We Go #Pooh's adventure of Between the Lions in Why Did Baboon Balloon Went Ka-Boom! #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Time Out #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Throw It In Gear #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Tooth for a Tooth #Winnie the Pooh & Friends' Collection (Periwinkle First Apperence) #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles' Movie #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Clownus Interruptus #Winnie the Pooh Meets Clifford the Big Red Dog #Winnie the Pooh and the Itty Bitty Baby Starry #Pooh's Adventure of MicroPhony #Why Pooh Bear? #Pooh Bear and Lincoln and the Baby #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Whistlin' Zowie #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Spaced Out (Based on "So Totally Spaced Out") #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Monkey See, Monkey Do #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Square Roots #1 Pooh Bear, 2 Pooh Bear, 3 Pooh Bear, 4 #Pooh's Switcharoo Adventure #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in Wiggles Time + Yummy Yummy (1998) #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Rats #Pooh's Adventure of Spongebob Squarepants in The Sponge Who Can Fly #Winnie the Pooh and Barney's Campfire Sing-Along #Pooh's Sleepover Adventure #Pooh's Silly Willy Day Adventure #Winnie the Who or He Has Amnesia? #Pooh's Adventure of Aladdin #Pooh's Adventure of Home on the Range #Winnie the Pooh Meets The Care Bear #Winnie the Pooh Went Over the Hedge #The Bet (Note: When Lola and Rabbit (presumably) the gang in the bet to take on Tigger, Lola shows off her makeup-smeared face in a darkly lit atmosphere with empty pupils and a sinister grin, all while trying to make Tigger stop bouncing.) #Pooh Bear & Blue's Big Musical #Winnie the Pooh's Game Show Adventure (Refference to the Game Show called "Crazy Family Awesome Time Portland") #Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio #Pooh's Adventure of The Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot #Springtime Adventure with Roo #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in All Fall Down #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Beddy Bye #Pooh's Adventure of Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Growing Piglet #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Scruba-dub-dubby, Spot, Taz, and Snicklefritz In The Tubby #Winnie the Pooh and the Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Hiccups #Rewind #Pooh's Adventure of Kung Fu Panda #Pooh's Adventure of The Lion King #Pooh's Adventure of Monster Inc. #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Crime Wave #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in The Spider and The Lie (Mazz Last Apperence) List of Pooh's Adventures in Series 4 #sdrawkcaB ni hcouC yfmoC giB ehT fo erutnevdA s'hooP (Jazzmin First Apperence) #Pooh's Picture Day #Pooh's Adventure of Beauty and the Beast Belle's Magical World #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Help! #Pooh's Adventure of Muppets Classic Theater #Pooh's Adventure of Sesame Street in Let's Eat Funny Food Song #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Beddy Day for Daddy #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Chunk Squarey #Pooh's Adventure of Fairly Oddparents in Hard Copy #Pooh's Adventure of Sleeping Beauty #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in We Scream for Ice Cream #Pooh's Adventure of The Care Bears 2 The New Generation #Pooh's Adventure of Mary Poppin #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Swing-a-Ling #Pooh's Adventure of Blue's Clues in The Baby's Here #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Guys and Dollies #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Dinglie Danglie Doodle #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Dance in Smarty Pants #Pooh's Adventure of Blue's Clues in Making Change #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Bubble Trouble #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Out in Outer Space (Along with a Special Guest: Space Boy and Space Dog) #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Binky Break #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Vicky Lose her Icky #Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythms #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Puzzle Peaces #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Robo Ranger #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Pixie Inc. #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Rust in Space #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in Toot Toot (Wheelie's First Apperence) #Pooh's Adventure of Big Hero 6 #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in One Step at a Time #Pooh's Adventure of Treasure Planet #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Lost and Found #Piglet's Eww Flower (Refference in Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Zowie's Petals) #Pooh's Adventure of Inside Out #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Enough Already #Pooh's Adventure of Bear in the Big Blue House in And To All a Good Night #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Zowie Cycle #Pooh's Adventure of Turbo #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Fairy Friends and Neighbor #Pooh's Adventure of Ronald Mcdonald in Birthday World #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Space Telly #Pooh's Adventure of Sky High #Pooh's Adventure of Alvin and the Chipmunks The Squeakqueal #Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in Barney Goes to School #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Cheery Spheary Day #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Dairy Daze #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in Hay Day #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Wish Fixer #Pooh's Adventure of Sesame Street in Telling the Truth #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Yes ThankyouPlease #Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in Barney's Beach Party #Pooh's Adventure of Between the Lions in You Can't Catch Me #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in School's Out #Winnie the Pooh meets George of the Jungle (1997) (Note: This Adventure that they can go to the jungle after they should learn that hitting hurt.) #Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in Barney's Night Before Christmas #Winnie the Pooh & Friends Meet Joe (Joe's First Apperence and Steve Last Apperence because Steve is going to College.) List of Pooh's Adventures in Series 5 #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Bad Hair Day #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in A Little Hero #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Binky's Birthday #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Hiding in a Plain Sight #Pooh's Adventure of Toy Story 2 #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Clownvitations #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Making the Best of It #Pooh's Adventure of The Incredible 2 #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Just Dessert #Nothing to Do #Pooh's Adventure of Ronald Mcdonald in Have Time Will Travel #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in A Couple of Good Sports #Pooh's Adventure of Charlotte's Web (2006) #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Go Young, West Man #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in The Big Brain Drain #Winnie the Pooh meet Screwy #Pooh's Adventure of Cinderella 2 Dream Come True #Winnie the Pooh and The Surprise Party for Joe #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in One Potato, Two Potato #Pooh's Adventure of The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue #Winnie the Pooh & Friends Rock with Barney #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Earth to Loonette #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Dare Ya! #Winnie the Pooh Meets Scooby Doo #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Screwy Day #Pooh's Adventure of Hocus Pocus #Pooh's Adventure of Flushed Away #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Tug-a-Wheelie #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Always Chasing Rainbow #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Follow Yer Nose #Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #It's a Wonderful Life ((Refference between in The Big Comfy Couch in Time for Molly and Rolie Polie Olie in It's a Round-iful Life) #Pooh's Adventure of Ten Foot Olie #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in The Big Drip #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Invasion of Ticklers #Pooh's Adventure of Madagascar #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Oh Olie, Olie It's a Weird World (Refference in The Big Comfy Couch in Gizmo Schnizmo) #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Blind as a Bot #Pooh's Adventure of How the Grinch Stole Christmas #Winnie the Pooh and the Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle #Pooh's Adventure of Ratatouille #Pooh's Dress Up Day Adventure (Note: Rabbit need to learns that it does not matter if you are a boy or girl because anyone can play dress up.) #Pooh's Adventures of Rolie Polie Olie in Chunks Sings the Blues #Pooh's Adventure of Brother Bear 2 #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Don't Tell #Pooh's Adventure of The Little Mermaid #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in You're a Gem #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Presto Chang-o #Pooh's Adventure of Alice in Wonderland (Auntie Macassar Last Apperence) #The Good Old Days #Winnie the Pooh & Friends at Readio City Music Hall (Refference in Sesame Street in Elmopalooza and The Wiggles in It's a Wiggly Wiggly World) #Pooh's Adventure of Fairly Oddbaby (Part 1) (Poof First Apperence) (Note: It's not a Fairly Oddparents Episode. After Poof got kidnapped by the villians, The adventurers discover that Pooh Bear is right all along.) List of Pooh's Adventures in Series 6 #Pooh's Adventure of Fairly Oddbaby (Part 2) (Victor Krane's First Apperence) (Marcus Davenport's Last Apperence) #Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Blue Puppy (Blue's Playroom Friends' First Apperence) #Winnie the Pooh and The Trolls (Uncle Chester's First Apperence) #Pooh's Adventure of Inspector Gadget 2 #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Hairicane #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Lost and Clowned #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Open Wide and Say Aaagh! #Pooh's Adventure of Alvin and the Chipmunks The Chipwreck (Refference in The Wiggles in Wiggle Bay) #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Button Up #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Odd Squad #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in For Emergency Only #Pooh's Adventure of Wallace and Gromit The Curse of the Ware Rabbit #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Cheese and Crockers #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in Wiggly Safari #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in It's the Thought That Count #Pooh's Adventure of The Lion King 2 #Pooh's Adventure of Space Buddies (Refference in The Wiggles Space Dancing) #Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in You Can Be Anything #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Sooper Poof #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Wishing Well #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddlympics (Refference of The Big Comfy Couch in Doughnut Let It Get You Down) #Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in Read with Me, Dance with Me (Happy Dancin; Feet) #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Poof's Playdate #Winnie the Pooh Say Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party (Refference of The Big Comfy Couch in The Big Bang Boom) #Winnie the Pooh meets The Smurf #Winnie the Pooh meet Captain Underpants #Pooh's Adventure of Rugrats in Paris #Pooh's Adventure of Madagascar Escape 2 Africa #Pooh's Adventure of The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea #Pooh's Adventure of Stuart Little 2 #Pooh's Adventure of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Pooh's Adventure of Elmo in Grouchland #Pooh's Adventure of The Brave Little Toaster Gose to Mars #Pooh's Adventure of The Very Merry Pooh Year #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlin #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Aint It Amazing Gracie #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Dead N' Breakfast #Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in Read with Me, Dance with Me (All Booked Up) #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Birthday Bashed #Piglet's Big Adventure #Pooh's Adventure of Frozen #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie The Great Defender of Fun (Last Apperence of Baby Looney Tunes, Blue's Playroom Friends, and Victor Krane) List of Pooh's Adventures in Series 7 #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Apple of my Eye #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Soupy Zowie and Diaper Dyma-no #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Magnetitus #Pooh's Adventure of The Care Bears Big Wish Movie #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Anti-Poof #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Dats the Law #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Mother Giz #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Add-a-Dad #Pooh's Adventure of The Nut Job #Winnie the Pooh meets Chicken Little #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Give It Back Gloomious #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Olie Unsproinged #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Micecapades (Along with the Special Guest: Tom and Jerry) #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Formula for a Diaster #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Slow Down, Clown #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Gumming Up the Work #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Hands Across Pollieville #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Bad Heir Day #Pooh's Adventure of Hercules #Winnie the Pooh and the Inflation (Everybody is inflatable except the The Big Comfy Couch Characters because they're all floppy.) #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Lunchmaster 3000 #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Puzzle Planet #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in A Totally Backward Day #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Fly Boy #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Clown with a Frown #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Beacon Blinkin' Day #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Crocker Shocker #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Super Zero #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Rub-a-Dub #Winnie the Pooh meets Barney in Barney's Best Manners #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in Top of the Tots #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Chicken Poof #Pooh's Upside Down Adventure #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Stupid Cupid #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Planet Poof #Pooh's Adventure Promise #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in He Poofs He Scores #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Playdate of Doom #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Lost and Found #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Manic Mom-Day #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in Cold Spegetthi Western #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Phony Balony #Winnie the Pooh meets Scooby Doo 2 #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Old Man and the C- #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Ready Steady Go (Refference in The Fairly Oddparents in Balance of Flour) #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Food Fight #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in Sailing Around the World #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Happy Mirthday Granny #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in The Baby Bot Chase (Coochie and Coo First Apperence) List of Pooh's Adventures in Series 8 (Fianle Series) #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Peek-a-Boo! #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in The Secret Life of Babies #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Love Triangle #Winnie the Pooh meets George of the Jungle 2 # Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Shhhh! #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Invasion of the Dad #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in The Big Blow Hard #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in The Coochie Coochie Coo Blues #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in When Loser Attack #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in Here Comes the Big Red Car #Pooh's Adventure of Madagascar 3 #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in It's Time to Wake Up Jeff #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Shh Shh Quiet #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Big Babies #Pooh's Adventure of The Fairly Oddparents in Meets the Oddparents #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Freeze Please #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Kooky Kite #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Clown in Round #Pooh's Adventure of Rolie Polie Olie in Twin Sittin #Pooh's Adventure of The Big Comfy Couch in Molly's Bellybutton #Winnie the Pooh meets The Cat in the Hat (Victor Krane's Guest Apperence) #Pooh's Adventure of The Wiggles in Racing to the Rainbow #Pooh's Adventure of The Muppets (2011) #Pooh's Adventure of Alvin and the Chipmunks The Road Chip #Pooh's Adventure of Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Marcus Davenport's Guest Apperence) (Final Episode) Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:YouTube Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:DeviantART Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:CoolZDane Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas